un manque, une douleur et une lueur d'espoir
by pavarotti62
Summary: PETIT OS SIMPLE SUR LA SOUFFRANCE, L'AMOUR ET LE MANQUE QUI QUAND ON LES MELANGE DONNE UN SENTIMENT DE VIE ….BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEW….


ATTENTION RATED M POUR DE BONNES RAISONS …. LEMAN SEB/KURT

L'histoire se passe deux ans après la rencontre de Blaine et Kurt, ils formaient tous les deux un couple parfait, ils s'aimaient comme personne, ils avaient passé le cap de l'amour adolescents, et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient exploré le corps de l'un l'autre. Et à chaque fois c'était magique, fusionnel, que l'acte soit tendre dans un lit en pleine nuit, partageant la même chambre à la Dalton academy, ou dans un moment de pulsion dans les douches des vestiaires qui contrairement à ceux de Mc Kinley avaient des portes. Ces deux-là profitaient vraiment de leur jeunesse en matière de sexe. Kurt était aux anges, jusqu'à ce jour de décembre où une plaque de verglas lui prit l'homme de sa vie. Blaine avait fait une chute de plus de dix mètres dans un ravin en glissant avec sa voiture sur une plaque de verglas. Depuis le jeune homme s'enfermait dans sa chambre, il ne sortait que pour aller en cours, il ne prenait même plus la peine de se coiffer, il ne souriait plus, Sébastian avait pris la place de Blaine dans la chambre, le directeur inquiet avait refusé de le laisser seul dans cette chambre et Seb s'était proposé, ils étaient devenu bon copain depuis cette dernière année et son soutien était plus que nécessaire, Kurt ne le remerciait pas, mais ne le chassait pas non plus Sébastian ne demandait rien de plus. La seule chose qui gênait de plus en plus Seb, c'était les gestes de Kurt tard le soir et ils se finissaient tous de la même façon, en larmes, effondré sous les draps, quand ce n'était pas sous la douche, Kurt se masturbait en pensant à Blaine, l'odeur de son pull serrait contre lui, il fermait les yeux et la douleur refaisait surface, il revoyait les mains de Blaine sur son corps, ses baisers brulants, sa bouche posé sur son sexe, Kurt descendait ses mains sous son boxer et sortait son sexe durcit par l'envie, l'acte n'avait rien de tendre, et Kurt se faisait plus de mal que de bien mais ça lui était presque vitale comme une bouée, un manque inévitable qu'il devait comblé pour retrouver son Blaine. Un soir après l'entrainement Kurt se mit sous la douche, et dans sa peine oublia de fermer la porte à clef, il recommença une nouvelle fois, l'odeur du gel douche que Blaine utilisait qui parcourait son corps ne pouvait que l'inciter, une fois fini il se tapa la tête contre la douche et se mit à hurler, cette fois la douleur était plus forte encore que d'habitude, ça ne le quittera donc jamais pensa-t-il , il le fallait pourtant, Sébastian était encore dans les vestiaires à ce moment-là. Il ouvra la porte et vit Kurt, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il le releva et le l'enroula dans une serviette, après lui avoir parler de ce qu'il savait et lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il fallait que cela cesse, et Kurt lui avait répondu juste un « je sais », il le mit coucher et retourna s'allonger dans son lit , les mains derrière la nuque et se mit à penser à Kurt, ses sentiments étaient différents, avec le temps il se rapprochait de Kurt et maintenant, depuis la douche , il en était sûr, il était amoureux de Kurt, même si il savait que Kurt n'était pas prêt pour cela, il allait être patient. Mais il allait aussi l'aider.

Ce soir Seb faisait des recherches sur internet il était un peu plus de minuit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il écoutait le silence inhabituel de la chambre, il tendit un peu plus l'oreille et remarqua que Kurt était sous sa couette, immobile, il s'approcha un peu et vu qu'il dormait mais en se relevant il le réveilla, après s'être excuser il retourna se coucher. Kurt serra alors le pull de Blaine espérant se rendormir, mais rien n'y fait. Il passa alors ses mains sur son torse et les laissa descendre presque machinalement sous son boxer, des petits gémissements se firent entendre, Seb se leva et cette fois pris les choses en mains, il s'approcha de Kurt le voir se caresser l'excita, il s'allongea à coté de Kurt, ce dernier ne le regardait même pas, il lui murmura juste à l'oreille

Laisse-moi t'aider Kurt, juste une fois, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il te faut. Fit Seb.

Seb poussa doucement les mains de Kurt et posa les siennes à la place, commença de légers mouvements de va et vient, puis descendit sa bouche sur son ventre, Kurt agrippa les cheveux de Seb, et le guida jusque son sexe, Seb se laissa faire, il releva la tête avant et vit que Kurt avait les yeux fermés, Kurt semblait perdu, Seb prit le sexe de Kurt dans sa bouche et le suça doucement, il ne s'agissait même pas de son propre plaisir, mais celui de Kurt qui l'intéressait, d'ailleurs Kurt ne se rendait pas compte du prénom qu'il venait de dire dans un soupir de plaisir..

Blaine, continu….fit Kurt

Seb lui l'avait entendu, une larme perla au coin de ses yeux, mais continua quand même, Kurt le releva et demanda à son amant de lui faire l'amour, Seb s'exécuta et posa son sexe devant l'entrée de Kurt, releva son bassin et posa les jambes de Kurt sur ses épaules et se mit à faire des va et vient, Kurt criait son plaisir, il aimait cela, Seb dans un élan de jouissance cria le nom de Kurt, qui sorti alors Kurt de son silence..

Seb, mais qu'est-ce que …

Chut Kurt, s'il te plait ne me repousse pas…

D'accord, fit Kurt

Kurt s'accrocha à Seb, et dans un moment de pures douceurs passa ses mains dans le dos de Seb, ce dernier se mit à rêver à quelque chose de possible entre lui et Kurt, à une sortie à la souffrance de Kurt.

Retourne-toi Kurt, fit Seb

Ce dernier s'exécuta et Seb se mit derrière lui, et enfonça son sexe en Kurt qui s'accrochait aux coussins du lit, Seb retira le pull de Blaine du lit.

Non, pas son pull ! fit Kurt dans un sursaut de lucidité.

Si Kurt il faut que tu revives. fit Seb en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans Kurt

Il passa ses mains atour de la taille de Kurt et attrapa le sexe de Kurt, synchronisa les va et viens avec ceux de sa main qui masturbait Kurt, aux bruits de jouissance que faisait Kurt, il comprit que ce dernier allait jouir, Seb se sentait venir aussi….

Dis mon nom Kurt, je t'en supplie. Fit Seb

Non, continu c'est tout, je vais jouir.

Kurt je t'aime putain, je fais ça uniquement parce que je t'aime fit Seb les larmes aux yeux.

Je vais venir, continu, accélère…

Kurt je t'ne prie…supplia Seb en cria le prénom de son amant avant de jouir

Et alors qu'il n'y croyait plus Kurt dans un souffle rauque, jouis dans la main de Seb, en criant plus que de raison….

SEBASTIAN ENCORE, je jouis, c'est trop bon…..

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Seb, qui s'allongea aux coté de Kurt, tous les deux s'endormirent sans un mot de plus et pour la première fois Kurt ne pleurait plus…..Seb avait eu raison de son chagrin.

_**PETIT OS SIMPLE SUR LA SOUFFRANCE, L'AMOUR ET LE MANQUE QUI QUAND ON LES MELANGE DONNE UN SENTIMENT DE VIE ….BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEW….**_


End file.
